callofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Transmutation
Transmutation There will be a time when you feel that your hero is weak and that it needs stronger equipment. This is why in CoG, there is a system known as transmutation. Transmutation is the process of getting various materials and silver to transform it into another stronger and more powerful piece of equipment. In order to transmute items, go to: Arthlan - Ironbark Forge - Raina Galaron if you're an elf Sanctaria - Ironfroge - Garem Dristny if you're a human Necrolis - Ironbone Forge - Mizero if you're an undead Regia Deorum - Hall of the Fearless - Dinarion if you're level 30 or higher In CoG, there are two types of transmutation: Normal and Advanced. In Normal mode, there will be a complete list of items ranging from all types of equipments to formation tomes. Once clicking on the desired item, below will show a list of all the items needed to be used in order to transmute that item. Above the materials list will also show how much silver is needed in order for the transmutation to be at work. In Normal mode, all items you attempt to transmute will be 100% success but will need a 10 minute cooldown before you're allowed to transmute another item. In Advanced mode, things get a bit tricker. Items you transmute can be absolutely random but they have to be level 20 or above. The amount of items you need to transmute depend on the grade or the colour of the item. The higher the grade the more amount of items are needed to be transmuted. From 3 items needed for both a green and blue item, to 4 items for a purple item, 5 items for an orange item and 6 items for a red item. The success rate would also decrease as the grade of the item is higher. 85% success for a green item, 55% success for a blue item, 20% success for a purple item, 10% success for an orange item and 3% success for a red item. Unlike the Normal transmutation system, the Advanced transmutation system needs gold instead of silver. The more valuable the materials, equipment or gems are put into the advanced transmutation system, the higher amount of gold is needed to be given to transmute, having the minimum to be one. If the transmutation fails, you will automatically lose the gold and may have a chance to lose an item. The item successfully transmuted doesn't have to be items from the Normal transmutation list. (For gems the amount of items are the same but the success rates increase slightly. Green remains the same 85%, Blue is 60%, Purple is 25%, Orange is 12% and Red is 6%.) Transmutation Materials Where to obtain materials: For Normal transmutation, like I said, there needs to be certain materials and ingredients to produce a piece of equipment or a tome. White and green transmutation items can be obtained through regular battles or quests. White and green items can also be obtained by spending Reputation at the store in your Alliance. Below is a list of white and green grade items and their price. 'White Transmutation Items' 'Green Transmutation Items' 'Blue transmute items sorted A-Z' 'Purple transmute items sorted A-Z' 'Blue Transmutation Items' Twilight Helm. 67 {C Drops from: {C Moonstone Relic. Dazzling Signet 33 {C Drops from: Spellbreaker's Roost - Hell {C Alchemist Stone. Indomitable Legguards 33 {C Drops from: Spellbreaker's Roost - Hell {C Shaman's Necklace. Choker of Endurance 37 {C Drops from: Spellbreaker's Roost - Hell and Nightmare {C Banner of Courage. Helm of Advocacy 37 {C Drops from: Spellbreaker's Roost - Hell {C Enchanted Sapling. Cuirass of Recovery 37 {C Drops from: Spellbreaker's Roost - Hell and Nightmare {C Shadowfire Halberd. Bloodhewn Knife 40 {C Drops from: Spellbreaker's Roost - Hell {C Crystalized Fang. 40 {C Drops from: {C Halberd of the Merciless. Heartless 50 {C Drops from:Dragoncliff - Hell {C Cryptic Ornament. 53 {C Drops from: {C Staff of Divine Judgement. Justice Staff 60 {C Drops from: {C Arcane Gem. Distorted Sword 70 {C Drops from: {C Scepter of Ill Fortune. Duplicity, Omora's Dissonant Staff 70 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Trueshot Bow. Witcheye Bow 80 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Bow of the Unholy. Deliverance 80 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Onyx Necklace of Hindsight. 87 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Blightblade Claymore. Tremor 90 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Paladin's Spaulders. 90 {C Drops from: {C Dream Guardian's Staff. 93 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Shield of Divine Courage. 97 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Breastplate of the Fallen Emperor. 97 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Ethereal Longsword. 100 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Stave of the Ancients. 100 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Bloodskin Breaches. 63 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Flame Anima Talisman. 60 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Frostnova Fragments Ring of Lamentation 73 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Jewel of North Star. Hivanee's Wall 57 {C Drops from: Dragoncliff hell {C Coldfire Pendent. Iceheart Chain 77 {C Drops from: {C Mask of the malevolent. Entor, Helm of the Dark Arbiter (Red item) {C Drops from: {C Touch of the Accursed. 67 {C Drops from: {C Tears of the Ancients 63 {C Drops from: {C Woodman's Jacket. 67 {C Drops from: {C Cursed Cuirass. 57 {C >Drops from: Sunbeam Dagger. Melting Snow 63 'Purple Transmutation Items' Diagram: Bloodhewn Knife. Weapon Moon Idol. Shoulder Zealot's Talisman. Weapon Medallion of the Depraved. Trousers Lifestone Nugget. Chest Diagram: Justice Staff. Weapon Eclipse Orb. Shoulder Iceshard Ringlet. Ring Light of the North Star Boots Shadowing Talisman. Necklace Fragmented Iris Orb. Weapon Ancient Eyes. Chest Enchanted Dragon Charm. Legs Tome of Divine Law. Trousers Orb of Metamorphism. Boots Totem of the Void. Helmet. Pendant of Transience. Chest Soulfire Circlet. Weapon Envy Shard. Weapon Pride Shard. Weapon Diagram: Witcheye bow. Weapon Phoenix Talisman. Ring Beast Horn Amulet. Chest Diphen's Bindings. Necklace Geomancer's Totem. Weapon Wraith's Fang. Shoulder Soulstone Jewel. Ring. Poison Ivy Ringlet. Boots Wrath Shard. Boots Pendant of Courageous. Necklace. Archaic Mask. Helmet. Hellion's Skull. Helmet Shamanist's Choker. Chest Wrath Shard. Chest Diagram: Void Lance. Weapon Driadic Orb. Weapon Wrath Shard. Weapon Wrath Shard. Necklace 'Orange Transmutation Items' Diagram: Heartless. Heartless 50 {C Diagram: Tremor. Tremor 90 {C Ring of the Northern Lights. Duplicity, Omora's Dissonant Staff 70 Diagram: Unwavering Promise. Unwavering Promise (Ring) 83 'Red Transmutation Items' Diagram: Duplicity, Omora's Dissonant Staff. Duplicity, Omora's Dissonant Staff 70 Equipment Needed For Transmutation Level 1-10 Training Sword -> Heartseeking Knife Level 11-30 Helmet of Fealty -> Safety Helmet Silver Sword -> Holy Hammer Dark Dagger -> Bonescraper Coolwind Pendant -> Necklace of Adoration Windstrike Emblem -> Cutthroat's Ring Umbrial Helmet -> Helm of Ferality Cyclone Cuirass -> Coat of Warm Recollection Steelsoft Spaulders -> Nightrain Spaulders Wrathful Spaulders -> Spaulders of Piety Tempest Leggings -> Legplates of Jakrane's Sorrow Galewind Boots -> Regal Slippers Staunch Emblem -> Runeglow Pendant Level 30-40 Wisdom Pendant -> Chain of Silent Death -> Choker of Endurance Spirit Ring -> Ring of Caprice -> Dazzling Signet Witch's Helm -> Freedomfighter's Scarf -> Helm of Advocacy Enlightened Breastplate -> Ormyner's Blessed Armor -> Cuirass of Recovery Galestorm Spaulders -> Iceblood Spaulders Green Skull Leggings -> Icefire Leggings -> Indomitable Legguards Cursed Boots -> Wailing Highboots Level 50-60 Weapon: Starcrux Trident -> Skullsmasher Necklace: Bloodstroke Emblem -> Ripper's Pendant -> Hivanee's Wail Ring: Fissure Ring -> Marl's Desire -> Ring of Red Fate Helmet: Faceless Helmet -> Silhourette Helm -> Miladiel's Vigilance Torso: Cuirass of Endurance -> Garb of Misfortune -> Cuirass of Lost Pride Shoulder: Veiled Spaulders -> Nemesis Spaulders Trousers: Soulbound Leggings -> Sandflow Leggings -> Rosha's Pants of Temptation Boots: Wrangler's Boots -> Leafling Highboots Category:Items